Rise of The Dragon Mage
by Arian Eripmav
Summary: Hadrian Potter was The Dragon Prince and Heir to the Seven Kingdoms of Britainnos but on the Black Night when the King and Queen were murdered by the Dark Lord he was whisked of by his father's loyal King's Guard Ser Regel Black to safety, and with a promise to take back what was rightfully his. What is to be seen is whether he take it with Fire And Blood or His Fury.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HARRY POTTER or ASOIAF.**

* * *

**The Death of a King and a Queen**

The toll and tocsin of the bells from the bell tower unnerved the lone knight walking through the barren hallways of the colossal and resplendent castle which had been the home of the dragons for centuries however over the last few decades the power of the dragons had diminished considerably leading to the misfortune gongs made by the bell tower.

Regel Black was a brother of the King's guard, the only member of his brotherhood stationed at the castle to protect the Queen and the young Prince while his King fought a battle to protect his realm from those who meant to shroud it in darkness.

As he made haste through the red-brick corridors of the castle to the Queen's tower he heard the bell from the high tower ring again, not once or twice but thrice. The city was under siege.

Running towards the nearest window that would give him a bird's eye view of the city he saw that all was quiet on the walls and the gates. Baffled, he returned to the task that he had set out to do and how he wished that he didn't have to do it.

Not wasting any more time he hurried towards Godric's Holdfast that housed the living quarters of the royal family. The guards straightened themselves and bowed as he walked passed them.

As he approached the double doors which led to the Queen's study his quickened pace faltered and he felt as if his feet had revolted against carrying the burden of his body. Anchored to the cold stone floor, he stood rooted to the ground comprehending on how to break the news to the Queen.

Nothing could have prepared him for this day. How was he to tell his Queen that her husband had fallen on the field of battle and that with every breath they took the enemy drew closer? How was he to tell her that it was no longer safe for her to stay in her own home and that she should make haste and leave everything behind if she was to survive? How was he to tell her that if she didn't do as he asked her to do, she would forfeit her life and that of her son's.

Before he could gather the courage to walk forward or answer any of the questions that welled up in his mind, the double doors opened.

Without a thought, Regel fell to his knee, his head bowed low.

"Rise Ser Regel." He heard the Queen say, her voice was polite but he didn't fail in noticing the absence of warmth in it.

His head bowed he rose tall, not looking in her eyes he parted his lips to speak, "Your Grace. I bear grave news from the field of battle." He paused for a moment, trying to find the courage to speak the rest of the words, "I'm sorry your grace, The King has fallen on the field of battle." He said, fighting the dryness in the mouth.

Raising his eyes to meet hers, he saw the pain in the emerald green irises trying hard to fight back the tears. "Your Grace, with every breath that we take the enemy draws closer. We must make haste to get you and the Prince to safety." Regel said, drawing close to her.

The Queen averted her gaze but the tear that fell from her eye and down her cheek didn't miss Regel's sharp sight.

"Your Grace" he said again, in a manner to ask her what had to be done.

Stifling a cry and wiping her tears with her hand, she turned to look at him with her pain filled eyes.

"We leave now Ser Regel. Gather those who are loyal to us, we'll sail to Dragonstone." The Queen said, in a soft and barely audible voice.

"Dragonstone" Regel asked, surprised at her decision. It'd have made more sense to set sail to Storm's End, Gryffin's Roost or Evenfall Hall, the royal family's strongholds with several loyal retainers and soldiers.

The Queen turned her back towards him and walked back into her chambers.

Regel followed her, "Your Grace, it'd be better if we were to journey to the Stormlands. That way you'll be in your own dominion. The Prince would become Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and would enjoy the safekeeping of the Lords of the Reach and Aryalay." Regel ranted as the Queen walked towards the nursery.

"I know Regel." The Queen said switching to first names. "Then why wouldn't you listen to me Lily?" he said, calling her by her name for the first time in two years.

The sound of laughter drew his attention from the Queen to the wooden crib that rested beneath the large window that overlooked the sea.

Without another thought, Regel stepped past Lily and walked towards the crib. There sat a year old child holding the wooden bars of the crib, trying to stand on his own two feet. It was good that the crib was sturdy and made of heavier wood; otherwise it'd have fallen over along with the Heir to the Seven Kingdoms and the lands of Westeros.

A smile came to his face as his eyes found the smiling emerald green orbs of the child.

"Why'd you risk taking him to Dragonstone knowing well enough that you can't be protected over there?" he asked Lily as he ran his hand through the untidy mop of raven black hair on the child's head at which the child smiled wider.

"He'll be safe there." Lily said, with a certainty in her voice that he knew he shouldn't question. She was a Master Sorceress and her wisdom was known across the kingdoms. Her reputation as Queen was only preceded by her reputation as a Potion's Mistress.

"Fine." He said turning his back towards the child.

"I'd ask the Master of Ships to prepare the swiftest of ships. If all goes well, we'd set sail at dawn." He said before he walked past her to prepare for their travels.

"Thank you Regel." Lily said as he walked past her, her voice reverent.

Regel stopped in his tracks but didn't turn.

Sighing, he opened his mouth to speak, "I swore an oath and I'm a Black, We Keep our Oaths."

"And Ours if the Fury." She said, in a pained voice.

Not wasting another moment he saw himself out of her chambers. He hadn't even crossed the corridor when a voice called out to him. A voice he knew very well.

"Regel" she called out his name again leaving him no choice but to turn around and see the one face he could have done without.

"Elaine Magnan." He said bowing his head to the woman dressed in armour similar to him except for the fact that while his armour was polished in gold, her armour was polished deep silver gray. Her white cloak identified her as a member of the Queen's guard.

"I believe it was your duty to stand guard outside the queen's chamber tonight. Might I ask what you were doing at the expense of the Queen's safety?" He questioned her, looking her dead in the eye, challenging her to come up with a good enough reason.

"I heard the toll of the bells from the bell tower and went to investigate and besides I was informed of your arrival." She said staring back at him, "and might I add that I didn't leave the door unguarded. I left Lady Raina in my stead." She said, glowering at him but Regel lost track of everything else and pushed past her and ran towards the Queen's chamber again.

As he neared the heavy doors, his eyes perked trying to catch the faintest of sounds. He unsheathed his sword and drew a dagger from up his sleeve. Elaine walked beside him, silent as a shadow. She had had enough time to contemplate his reaction and draw an inference.

The door was ajar, just as he had left them on his way out.

He raised his hand. Elaine held her foot and crouched behind him while he moved forward.

Strange, everything seemed fine. Maybe he had just overreacted.

Straightening himself, but not quite loosening his stance, he pushed the heavy doors open. He didn't want to worry the Queen by barging in and brandishing his sword.

He opened the door enough so that he could slide through and sneak a peek but just as he was about to do that he heard the gentle thuds of foot falls and the loud crack one often heard when sorcerers transported themselves through magick.

A cold sweat broke down his back when he heard several other cracks following the first. He counted five. Beside him Elaine had gone pale as well.

Regel didn't turn to see but he knew that her one hand tightly gripped her short sword while the other tightly held her wand.

Unlike Elaine, Regel hadn't achieved his mastery in sorcery. He had instead decided to walk the path of a battle master and warrior. One seldom needed a wand for the minor curses and spells. Anything requiring more power needed a wand to channelize the core's strength properly.

A wand was to a Sorcerer as a sword was to him but now was not the time to delve in philosophy.

He'd have to think this through. There was little chance he could save them. He was trained to fight, yes but he wasn't trained to take on several sorcerers single handed but then he wasn't alone.

He knew Elaine would give her life to protect the Queen and the Prince. He was sure of that.

They were honour bound and if they died while doing their duty, well then there couldn't have been a better death.

Tightening his grip around his sword's hilt he was about to barge in when the silence of the corridors was shattered by the blood-curdling scream of a woman.

Agony coursed through him as he realized what had happened but that wasn't all.

The sound of raw, manic laughter followed the scream.

Regel had gone numb, it was quite some time before he realised that the screams had died and now only laughter rang through the air.

She was dead. He had failed them. Anguish set in.

James. Lily. They had both died on his watch, at least Lily had and had he been more adamant that James take him along then he'd have given his own life to protect him.

Standing in his armour, with his sword drawn, Regel was nothing less than a statue. He was brought back to his senses when Elaine pushed past him, screaming and shouting curses. Realizing what had happened, he burst through the doors growling and screaming bloody murder.

Elaine had already cut through one of the Sorcerers, caped and cowled in black. It seemed she had caught him unawares but in doing so she had drawn their attention towards her.

At once they turned their back from the body of the dead woman to face the new threat. Regel took one of them out with one of the multiple daggers that he had thrown towards them, a lucky hit.

Elaine took on two of the sorcerers to duel with leaving Regel to fight with the last surviving one. This one like the others was cowled with a black hood, her face and Regel was sure that she was a woman, was familiar. He could recognize the smirk anywhere.

Anger surged through him, "Bellatrix" and he rushed towards her with his sword in hand, parrying away the curses she threw at him with his sword. It was a family heirloom, warded against most spells so it'd not be easily broken.

He had come an inch from slashing through her neck when he was thrown back by an invisible force.

As he hit ground, he heard Elaine scream to her death. He turned his head to see her fall to the ground, the light leaving her eyes. Her wand and sword clattered on the stone floor as they fell from her hand.

Regel sighed. So this was how he was destined to die or was he?

As he contemplated his question another cracking sound broke through the air to reveal another Sorcerer. This one wasn't cowled instead he wore armour with a snake sigil on his breastplate. The warrior walked towards the Sorcerer who now stood behind Bellatrix and kneeled before him. "My Lord", He said with reverence in his voice, "My Lord, we must make haste. Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom have defeated our forces in the Riverlands and the Reach. Sirius Black is marching towards King's Landing as we speak with a host of fifty-thousand men."

Regel felt the temperature drop. At first he thought it was just another feeling. He had after all hit his head even if his helmet saved him from any serious injury but as the moments passed, a chill began to creep through the air.

"What of our fleet sailing towards the city?" The sorcerer asked in a low, cold voice.

The warrior trembled for a second before he answered, "Intercepted, My Lord. Word has it that they crossed a few Dornish ships on the way and looted them. A week from the then, they ran into the Dornish Fleet at the Stepstones." He fell silent for a while, "Only a few ships…" but before the man could say another word he was silenced by a blinding green flash of light and he too fell on the floor with a soft thump.

"You must kill the boy." He heard Bellatrix say, "Kill. Him. Now" she said in a venomous voice to the man beside her.

A high cold laughter rang through the midnight air that now reeked of death.

"He's just a boy Bellatrix." The man said scoffing at Regel's cousin.

"He's the Prince." Bellatrix shrieked, and continued shrieking "He's not one of your bast…" but before she could complete the sentence she too was thrown through the air, screaming in pain that could only be caused by the torture curse.

He heard the other two sorcerers gasp and then heard them yowl as they too were thrown at the walls.

The man said nothing. Everything was silent again except for the soft sound of sniffling.

The Prince, Regel thought.

No. I owe my allegiance to The Prince now. I have to live for the sake of my oath. I cannot die before The Prince relieves me.

It was that one thought that seemed to give him strength. It awakened his magick and as his magick awakened, his core strengthened him. He felt his strength returning to him. He turned over and tried to push himself up. Slowly, he got to his knees. He then used his sword to help him stand on his feet.

His vision was blurry and he saw the man walk towards the crib. Walking over Lily's body, he raised his wand at the child and held it between his eyes which were the same emerald green as his mother. The boy smiled and before Regel could take another step, a blinding flash of green light lit the room and along with it a scream.

He closed his eyes to protect them from being blinded again but he couldn't block the scream.

It was only when the silence returned and the ringing in his ears lessened did he open his eyes and tears ran down them.

The child sat in his crib, unscathed and smiling.

Questions flooded his mind and for a moment he was in shock. The Sorcerer was nowhere to be seen and The Prince was unharmed. Now was the time.

Mustering all the strength he had, he walked to the crib and picked up the child.

The Prince smiled wildly and put his hand on the knight's face, recognizing him from before.

Regel smiled back, "My sword is yours now and so is my life."

The Child giggled and without another word Regel made haste. He would keep the child safe. He would take him to Dragonstone. He would keep his oath.

* * *

**Review. It'd be great to get some feedback. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon Prince**

Wind rushed through his hair and the smell of salt filled his lungs.

His face covered with a dark grey hood and his golden armour and white robes traded for chainmail, boiled leather and rough cotton, Regel Black stood at the Braavosi ship's deck with one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other holding the year old child.

He hadn't wasted a single moment and had quickly left the city by ship. He had avoided taking passage on any outbound Britainnosi ship. In times of war loyalty changed with the throw of a dice and thus he had settled for the Braavosi ship that was sailing back to Braavos.

The captain had been apprehensive at first. Anyone would be apprehensive to grant passage to a hedge knight carrying a lot of gold, a castle forged sword and a child who looked nothing like the man in question but when Regel muttered, "Valar Dohaeris" The Captain gave him one last look, staring him in the eye to ensure that he meant the words that he had just spoken.

Two moons had passed since then, and tonight on the eve of a new moon he'd step foot on Dragonstone. Personally he didn't believe Dragonstone to be safe for the Prince but he had to honour Lily's last wish. She had faith in her decision and even though he didn't have much faith in it he was honour bound to carry out her last wish.

The child shifted, forcing Regel to relieve his grip from the hilt of his sword and gently place it on the child's back. The prince soon settled again, his small head resting against Regel's cold breastplate.

Looking across the horizon, he could see the outline of the Age old Fortress from afar. A sense of foreboding gripped him. Unlike his brother he had never felt welcome at Dragonstone.

A sigh escaped past his lips as memories of the past flooded his mind.

He and Sirius had always been close and when they were sent to Dragonstone they found brothers in James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Jared and Remus Lupin. A smile found its way on his lips as the memory of his friends flooded his mind.

They had all been talented in their own way, but he and Jared were never as magickally powerful as the others but their skill with a sword surpassed the others. Dragonstone was home to several talents and it was when he started apprenticing under the swords master did he finally feel settled, never welcome at the Grand Fortress.

"We would reach the Serpent Stone by nightfall." Regel heard a voice say from behind him.

The Captain was still uncomfortable around him but he never questioned Regel rather he hadn't spoken to him once in the last two days, until now.

"How long will you be at Dragonstone?" Regel asked the man, his gaze set on the fortress that seemed to loom closer.

"We'll leave the day after tomorrow." The Captain said in a voice thick with the Braavosi lilt.

Regel nodded, and eased the hold he had on the Prince. He hadn't realised when his grasp had tightened. He hadn't set the child down in days. He even slept with the child in his arms.

He was afraid to part with the child. He was what held him to the world.

"Where's your wife?" The Captain asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Don't have one." Regel replied, truthfully. He knew that the Braavosi were good at catching lies. They were a truthful and honest community. He also knew that the Braavosi punished lies with death and he wasn't willing to take any chances.

"What of the child?" The captain asked, his gaze following Regel's and coming to rest on the Fortress still far away.

"What of the child?" Regel replied, not understanding the question.

"Is he yours?" The Captain asked in a voice devoid of emotion but Regel could sense his curiosity rippling beneath the mask the he wore.

Regel gulped, should he lie? "I'm responsible for his safety." The Knight said looking the Captain in the eye.

The captain saw him eye to eye and then broke the gaze. He turned his back to him and began to walk back to his cabin when he stopped mid-way, "If you wish, you can travel with us from Dragonstone when we leave day after. The amount of gold you have given us should be enough." And without waiting for a reply he walked away leaving behind a perplexed Regel.

**A day and night earlier…**

Lord Sirius Black had taken King's Landing with five thousand mounted soldiers and two hundred knights two nights after the death of his friend and King, James of House Potter.

When he reached King's Landing he had been informed by two knights from the Queens guard that they had found the Queen dead by the Prince's empty crib the morning after the King's death. She had been murdered and the evidence of the murder lay in her chambers in the form of three dead sorcerers of unknown allegiance.

The Ironborn had been defeated and sent back to their stony islands. They wouldn't think of waging war anytime soon.

He walked through the central corridor and the heavy doors that led to the throne room.

He had been here several times, appreciated its beauty, the workmanship on the walls and that on the glass dome several times but now the room reminded him of his loss.

He mourned the loss of his brother-by-bond, his good-sister and his godson. Most of all he mourned the loss of his godson who was of age with his own son. Someday, they too would have been brothers like he and James were but right now there was another brother he was looking for.

His brother by blood, Regel. When he was told that Lily had been killed, the first thought that came to his mind was Regel's demise. He knew that Regel would have protected her with his last breath but when he inquired of him, Sirius was surprised that no one knew of his brother's whereabouts. It seemed as if he had vanished into thin air.

What was even more surprising was that the Prince was missing as well. The crib had been empty with bodies littering the Queen's chamber. They had laid the bodies out in front of him. The body of the Queen covered in a shroud of the colours of her house. A Black Stag embroidered over a yellow field, a Golden Doe standing in a green glen and a crimson dragon on black.

On both her sides lay the bodies of her fallen Queen's guard, their corpses covered with white cloaks.

He bent on his knees and said a small prayer before the bodies were taken to the Great Sept to prepare for the final rights.

Once the bodies were taken, his attention was brought to the bodies of those who the Royal Guard had found in the Queen's chamber. The Captain believed them to be responsible for the Queen's murder and that some of their accomplices had fled with the Prince after killing the Queen and her guards.

Sirius had already asked Lord Alastor Dayne to prepare several scouting parties to look for the Prince.

"Captain Peter, has there been any news from the Royal Army?" Sirius asked the Captain of the Royal guard, a stout man with broad shoulders belonging to one of the lesser houses in the Crownlands.

Peter sighed, "Yes, My Lord. We received a Raven today. The Royal Army marches towards the city. Lord Lupin and Lord Longbottom march with the King." he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

Anger flared within Sirius, but he later thought to himself why should the good Captain be affected by the King's death. It wasn't as if he was James friend or _brother_.

"Is there any news of my brother?" Sirius asked, as he took the turn from the main corridor towards the parapets of the castle.

"None My lord, the last anyone heard of him, he was going to the Queen's chambers to inform her of the King's demise. He hasn't been seen since then." Peter said nonchalantly.

"And who told you this?" Sirius asked Peter, coming to a halt mid-step.

Peter came to an abrupt halt, "Lady Raina of course. She was the sole survivor of the attack on the Queen." He said with an arched brow.

"And where was Lady Raina?" Sirius asked, his voice demanding.

"We found her in the chambers. She had been stunned and bound tightly." Peter answered, "She was utterly distraught when we told her that she failed at her duty." He further added.

Sirius scoffed, "Are you usually this indifferent?" he asked the man, catching him off-guard.

Peter was about to open his mouth and say something when the bells from the bell tower began to toll again.

Sirius turned his gaze to the King's Gate. His sight hadn't gone bad yet and in the distance he could see a small number of riders coming their way from the west, banners of gold and crimson flying in the air.

"The banners of House Lestrange" Peter muttered but before he could say anything else, Sirius had already left, his cloak billowing behind him as he walked away.

**Present Day**

Regel grew nervous by the minute as he waited to be summoned by Arch Mage Dumbledore in his private cabin.

Truth be told, he had needed more time to prepare himself mentally but the ship had caught a strong east blowing wind and they had reached Dragonstone much earlier than anticipated and here he was in the Great Hall of the Grand Fortress of Dragonstone.

The sun had set and the candles in the torches and the chandeliers had been lit, however majority of the light came from the fire places in the four corners of the hall and the central hearth below the grand dome.

It wasn't long before he was summoned and he fell in step behind the soldier who had been asked to retrieve him. Not uttering a single word, the soldier led him through the sea corridor that was cut into the cliff of the island that looked towards the stormy waters of the Narrow Sea.

Regel didn't like the sea one bit and therefore kept his gaze set on the soldier walking before him.

Based on the passage he took and his experience as a student and apprentice at Dragonstone, Regel quickly inferred that he was being led to the Sea Dragon Tower, also referred to as the East Tower as it was built on the eastern most point of the Island.

He followed the soldier up the winding staircase to the top of the tower and came to a halt before two heavy doors, made of a dark wood.

The Soldier stepped back and turned to look at Regel, "Lady McGonagall awaits you inside. I'd be out here to escort you back when your business with her is done." The Soldier said.

If Regel was surprised he didn't show it. He simply nodded and walked towards the doors, which opened inwards before he could lay his hands on them.

He breathed deeply as he entered the chamber, the doors closed shut immediately when he was past them.

Tightening his grasp on the child, he drew his dagger.

"There wouldn't be any need for that." said a voice, which he hadn't heard in years. The voice was as sharp and biting as he last remembered it to be.

"I apologise but I'm not accustomed to doors that close on their own." Regel said, not amused by the old sorceress' antics. He couldn't see her and was growing more nervous than ever before.

It certainly didn't help when she materialized in front of him out of thin air. Taken aback, his grip on the dagger tightened.

Lady Minerva McGonagall was a tall, severe looking woman. Her hair combed back into a tight bun, her dark brown eyes were fixed on him, judging every move.

"I thought brothers of the King's guard weren't allowed to have children." She said in her stern voice, pointing towards the child.

Regel smiled, "I'm here to see Arch Mage Dumbledore. I will speak to him only." Regel said, defiance prominent in his voice.

A smirk grew on Minerva's face, "I don't see him here, do you?" she asked, "I might say, you are slow for a King's Guard Regel. I always expected more of you but then again you aren't Sirius." She said, her smirk tugging harder at her lips.

Regel remained silent.

"Now, let's not waste time. You have come all the way here to Dragonstone with your bastard in tow. What is it that you want?" she asked in a stern and cold voice.

"The child's not a bastard." Regel said through his teeth.

"Do you seek legitimization for him? This isn't the place for that either." McGonagall said annoyed, turning her back towards him she walked to the table where a flagon of wine and goblet waited to be used.

"He's your sister's great-grandson and heir to the realm of Britainnos" The Knight shouted at the top of his lungs, awakening the child causing him to cry.

The goblet of wine fell to the cold, stone floor shattering into smithereens. The piercing sound of the shattering of glass awakened the dragon within Minerva, causing her to whirl around and stare Regel dead in the eye who stared back at her.

Her eyes blazed, with what emotion Regel couldn't decipher. It took courage to stand in front of the Dragon Sorceress, courage that was deflating with every passing moment.

"You Lie" she said, hissing the words like a snake.

Regel shook his head but McGonagall wasn't convinced, "You Lie" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Her voice pierced his ears, no doubt accentuated by her magic.

He fell to the floor on his knees and covered the child's ears to prevent him from losing his hearing.

"I speak the Truth" he said, "I swear on my life" he further added, looking up from the ground and saw her eye to eye. "I swear on my life" he said, his voice a little more than a whisper.

McGonagall glared at him, her anger blazing in her eyes.

"I got a raven." She said, "It said the entire family was killed by the Dark Sorcerer, the Aqua Mage from the Land beyond the Iron Islands."

Regel bowed his head, "I don't know if it was him that killed the King but he certainly did murder the Queen" hatred seeping into his voice as he spoke of Lily's murderer.

Silence fell between the knight and the dowager.

The sun had set and the moon had risen. One could hear the waves crashing on the rocks below. One could hear a lot in the silence that had fallen over the room, the child was silent again, still drugged by the potion that Regel had given him when aboard the ship.

"Show me the child." Minerva said, breaking the silence and bringing her hands forward.

There was little Regel could make out from her face but what he was certain of was that the woman wasn't of any danger to the Prince.

Slowly he placed the child in Lady McGonagall's arms and in that moment, something happened. Something that was difficult to explain in words. Something that even Regel didn't quite understand and wouldn't in years to come.

He saw the lines on McGonagall's face change, they were no longer stern and but her face was still hard as stone.

"You claim the child is a Potter?" McGonagall asked, looking at the boy curiously.

Regel nodded.

"You wouldn't mind if I perform a test to ascertain your claim, would you?" She said averting her gaze from the child.

Uncertainty gripped Regel, How could she possibly ascertain the boy's parentage. He had given her his word. What else could she possibly want, but before he could consent or decline, McGonagall had already turned her back to him and had begun walking to the hearth opposite the sea.

Before he could make sense of what she was about to do and try and stop her, she had laid the child into the flames.

Regel didn't know what hit him. He saw the sparks fly and heard the cackling of logs and coal amidst the burning embers. Rage engulfed him and not realizing when he drew his sword with the intent of beheading the Dragon Sorceress he charged, his body driven by anger.

Anger coursed through his veins like life's blood and he'd have sliced the woman's head off of her shoulders had he not been thrown back by the shield that the sorceress had erected around herself.

"You lack sense and patience both young knight." Minerva said as Regel hit the ground, knocked off of his feet.

She sat in front of the hearth and put her hands into the burning flames where she had thrown the little Prince, "The Boy has the Blood of my family. He has the Blood of Draig Dragatto, Dragon Tamer, Free Rider and Conqueror of Valyria." She said as she took the child out from the flames and held him before the knight.

With awe, Regel studied the Prince who seemed to have miraculously survived the flames. He had nothing to say. The boy was blessed with the magick of the dragon riders.

"The boy has the blood of my father." She said, cleaning the soot of his face and from around his eyes.

The Sorceress held her breath as the Prince began to shift and opened his eyes awakening from his slumber. As the Dragon Sorceress studied the child's features, she soon caught herself looking into his eyes. They were indeed a mesmerizing emerald green.

He had his mother's eyes.

Picking him up, she took him to the window. Holding the boy with one hand, she raised her other to point east. "The Land of the Rising Sun awaits you little rider." She said in a sprightly voice.

Behind her she heard the Knight shift and stand up, "I believe you have made an oath to protect this child." She said, her voice losing the cheeriness when addressing the knight.

"I'll protect him with my life." Regel said, breathing heavily.

Minerva turned to face him with the child in her arms, "Then we must leave." She said with utter seriousness.

Regel contemplated for a while. Thinking whether he should tell her that it had been Lily's wish that the Prince be brought to Dragonstone but in truth Regel didn't know why Lily had insisted on bringing him here.

"We don't have time. Will you come with us?" Minerva asked, her impatience rising with every passing moment.

"Yes" Regel said, forgetting everything else and bowing to the woman and the child standing before him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or ASOIAF**

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. All of them mean a lot.**

* * *

**A Black King**

Sirius Black paced in the Solar that was once the haunt of his brother in all but blood. This was the only place in the entire castle where he could feel James' presence the other he had barred anyone from visiting.

Sirius was, for the lack of a better word anxious. Never in his life had he felt so anxious, James had always been there with him. He had always kept him calm, always managed to compel Sirius to get his wits about him but now that anchor was no more for he had himself lit the funeral pyre along with Remus and Frank, with thousand others watching over as the Good King left behind this world to start a new journey.

Sighing he took a seat on the chair opposite the one where James used to sit losing himself in the days gone by, the happier days.

It wasn't long though when someone else joined in the reminiscing.

"You always sat on that chair." Remus said walking in to the room, in his usual calm voice.

Sirius smiled, James was normally the one who kept Sirius in check but it was Remus who had managed to mellow down the hot-headed Prince James Potter to the King and person he became later in life.

James was a spoiled brat when he came to Dragonstone much like Sirius was. Remus however was the opposite. Disciplined, composed and articulate, the Prince and the Heir to the Black family initially took a dislike to the reserved and quiet second son of the Warden of the North.

It was after a few years of studying together and apprenticing under the same Masters that the boys came to _respect_ each other. Friendship happened soon after that when they represent Dragonstone at Braavos. James and Sirius as full of themselves as they had been had managed to irk the ire of several Bravos at the Moon Pool, had it not been for Remus and his elder brother Jared, they'd have been left to drown in the sewers.

"And you have always stood beside me." Sirius said getting up from the chair and walking towards his friend. They looked each other in the eye and then broke their shared gaze.

"I haven't seen Frank all evening." Remus asked, looking questioningly at his friend.

Sirius scoffed, "I saw him talking to _Bella._" He said, "Poor chap. He doesn't know that woman like I do." He further added his voice low and serious all of a sudden.

"She's your sister, elder sister." Remus asserted, "I'm sure she isn't as bad as you think she is."

"No, she is much worse." Sirius said, turning his head towards the door.

Remus quietened and look towards the double-oaken doors that he had walked through himself several minutes ago. He could hear the footfalls, one after another and several of them.

His enhanced senses allowed him to pick up on the minute details which others could not. The sounds of the footsteps and the scent of those walking towards them allowed him to better prepare himself and Sirius.

"Speaking of _your demon_" Remus said, a smile crawling towards his lips.

Sirius cursed but stood his ground beside Remus as several people walked in. Some he recognised, some he wanted to run through with his sword and some he didn't. His sister walked towards him and snaked her arms around him, kissing him gently on the cheek, "You were very brave today little brother." She whispered softly in his ear.

Sirius nodded respectfully and gave her a forced smile. His smiles were so well practiced that no one could discern between the real and false smiles. His mother had taught him well, especially when it came to dealing with their family.

Bellatrix returned his smile with her own, the one which she flashed to sweep men and soldiers of their feet. Sadly, her husband saw through them but Sirius knew their relationship wasn't a conventional one. His gaze shifted from his sister to his good-brother.

Rodolphus LeStrange was a tall and handsome man. He had a warrior's built and he certainly looked the part as he normally wore what his soldiers did. Dressed in chain mail, boiled leather and rough cotton or wool, Rodolphus looked less of a lord and more of a charismatic soldier. Sirius would have liked his good-brother had he not been married to his cousin.

Besides them, the elegant lord and lady of the Westerlands, he welcomed several others who he knew with warm and genuine smiles. He embraced Frank Longbottom, another friend who had always been loyal to them.

He bowed to the lords of the Stormlands and the grief-stricken Lady Paramount of the Stormlands, Samaira Dragatto Potter, James' grandmother and the last surviving member of two of the greatest houses of Britainnos.

When Lady Samaira entered the solar, a silence fell throughout the room and everyone followed Sirius' lead and bowed low to the Dowager Empress of Britainnos.

It was only when Samaira kept her hand on Sirius' shoulder did he rise and so did the other lords and ladies in the room.

Sirius didn't dare look in her eyes, for the fear of seeing the reflection of his pain in them.

"Look me in the eye Sirius. It is unbecoming of a Lord to not look someone in the eye while speaking." Lady Potter said in an authoritative voice, her tone commanding and strong just the way it always was.

A smile grazed Sirius' mouth as several memories from the past flooded his mind.

Not wishing to dishonour her, he raised his head and looked her in the eye, "Yes, Your Grace" he said reverently.

"Your Grace" Lady Potter questioned acidly.

"My Lady" Sirius said quickly correcting himself.

"Better" she said, walking past him, towards the ancestral chair of the Kings carved out of a Weirwood Tree, on which James had sat and before him his ancestors.

It wasn't long before she got comfortable in it. She had sat on the chair herself, after the death of her husband and before her son ascended to the throne.

"I'd beg all of you to forgive me but as you can see I'm old, wrinkled and growing weak." She said to the silent lords and ladies that stood before her.

She looked around the room and Sirius noted that her eyes rested on a few people, albeit for a very short duration. If he didn't know the woman better, he'd have thought that the woman was nervous and lost.

"All of you here have been loyal to the empire. Even those who came at the very end." She said, not looking towards the LeStranges and their accompanying lords but anyone with half a brain realised who she had meant.

Several westerlords shifted uncomfortably but one look from their Lord and Lady Paramount was enough to quell them.

"It seems we have reached a situation where we have a kingdom at peace but no King to rule it towards greatness." She said, looking towards everyone present "But a Kingdom must have a King." She asserted her eyes coming to rest on Sirius.

For a minute Sirius didn't know what she meant but when she didn't break her gaze and continued to stare at him, he didn't know how to deal with the situation. Could she possible mean it? He thought. Could she possibly mean for him to be the King?

"Sirius Black, Lord Paramount of Aryalay and the Dornish Marches" she said in the same authoritative tone and beckoned him forwards.

Slowly, Sirius put one step before the other and before he knew it he was standing before the dowager empress.

"Kneel" she said in the same commanding voice.

Swiftly, he fell to one knee, his head bowed in reverence.

"Sirius Black, Lord Paramount of Aryalay and the Dornish Marches, I pronounce you the King of the Andals, the Rhyonar, the Gifted and the First Men and Lord Protector of Britainnos and the Seven Kingdoms." She announced, standing before him and peering down.

Sirius was in a daze, he didn't want it. He didn't want any of it. He hadn't even wanted to be a Lord let alone a King but how could he decline now. It'd be of great insult to the Dowager Empress. He could not insult her. He could not insult her faith in him. If she believed that he could take James' place, he'd try his best to do so even if personally he thought he never could.

He couldn't insult her.

"I accept" he said, in a low but clear voice. Those weren't the right words to say, he knew that but what else did one say?

Rising before her, he looked the aging woman in the eye, "I swear to rule Britainnos and the Seven Kingdoms in the name of the Potters. My actions from this day on would always be in accordance with what was expected of House Potter and before that of House Dragatto", he said bowing to her once again.

Samaira Dragatto smiled, but he could see the pain in her eyes as well hidden behind the small joy that he had been able to bring to her.

"Send the Ravens, announce to the people" she said with zeal in her voice, "We have a New King" she added, her voice lost in the din of the other Lords cheering for their New King, A Black King.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since his coronation.

The High Septon had crowned him at the central square of King's Landing while the commoners, soldiers, merchants, mages and lords cheered for their New King. He was The King who had protected them from the Ironborn invasion, sending their ships to the bottom of the Narrow Sea with the help of the Princess of Dorne.

Amidst the crowds cheer he had resolved to be the King that James had been. He had resolved to be honourable, considerate and just. He'd live for his realm and protect it with his life, as would his children.

The thought of his children brought a smile on Sirius' face. His wife and children along with a few other members of the Black Family had arrived before the coronation. Sirius had been adamant that he wouldn't wear the crown until he spoke to his wife first.

Marlene Black nee McKinnon had been devastated when Sirius informed her of his decision, or rather the decision that had fell on him. She had cried for Lily, James and their child to whom she was to be a Godmother. Marlene and Lily had been friends since before they studied at Dragonstone and Lily's loss had impacted Marlene just as much James' had hit Sirius.

He was glad that his children didn't remember Harry, they had bonded well a few months ago like their parents but then they were still too young. It'd have just caused them pain.

Aries looked like him, he looked like a Black. Grey eyes, sharp features and dark hair but he had his mother's temperament. His daughter, Maia who was just a few months old was turning out to be quite a handful.

While her brother seemed to have been born calm and disciplined, Maia on the other hand was capable of bringing the entire castle down. Her cries echoed through the Red Keep's halls and corridors, brining everyone's attention to the young Princess.

A smile began to grow on Sirius' face.

"You are thinking about your children" he heard someone say from behind him. The smile vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Bellatrix" he said, not restraining the venom in his voice.

"_Your Grace_" Bellatrix said in her calm voice, curtseying before him.

Sirius gestured for her to take a seat and poured a goblet of wine for each of them.

He kept a goblet in front of her and took a seat across from her. "How can I be of service to you?" he asked Bellatrix taking a long draught from his goblet.

Bellatrix remained quiet for a while; she didn't even touch the goblet that he had poured for her, "I saw Lady Cassiopeia arrive today", Bellatrix said referring to their great-aunt, "along with her bastard daughter." She further added, her face contorted in distaste.

Sirius scoffed, a smirk crawling to his lips, "You don't seem to mind your Husband's bastards" he said not expecting her to answer back.

"I don't have a problem with my husband's bastards or bastards in general." She said, asserting her point, "It's her bastard daughter that has me worried."

Sirius laughed his bark of a laughter, "Why Bellatrix? You know the child isn't even hers. It's Uncle…"

"Castor's child" She said, completing his sentence for him, "I know and that's what has me worried." She said with a heightened seriousness.

Sirius was taken aback but he didn't show it. It took a lot to unnerve Bellatrix and if something had her unnerved it couldn't be a small matter.

"Would you like to share your views with me?" Sirius asked his sister, more interested in what had irked his cousin so much.

"I think they are plotting against you." Bellatrix said, in a cold dead voice. If Sirius was surprised he didn't show it, instead he smiled at her. "Isn't everybody in our family doing that?" he said, giving her a questioning look.

"Andromeda, Narcissa and Alphard aren't" she said, taking a sip from her goblet for the first time.

Sirius wasn't amused; Bellatrix hadn't included herself in the non-plotters. What game was she playing at? She was clever; he had to give her that and she wasn't the most honourable of the Blacks. That'd have to be Regel, the one who always kept his oaths and lived by the Black Words.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I didn't include myself in those plotting against you." She said, taking another long draught from her goblet.

"Amuse me" Sirius scoffed, refilling his goblet.

Bellatrix sighed, "I'm not plotting against _you_ yet." She said, "As of now, you are not a threat to me or my family." She added, in a stern voice.

"Why would I be a threat to our family?" Sirius asked her.

"You have offered Castor and Cassiopeia positions on your small councils." Bellatrix said.

"I see what the problem is now" Sirius cut in, "You're jealous" he said mocking her with his trademark smirk.

Anger raged through the woman and she banged her hand on the table, "I am not jealous" she said, asserting every word of the sentence.

"Good" Sirius said, "Then I wish to extend a proposal to you." He added, getting up from his chair and walking to the wine cabinet.

After pouring himself a goblet full of Arbour Gold, he looked to Bellatrix and raised his goblet, "Congratulations on your appointment as the New Master of Coin" he said with a smile playing on his lips, a smile that reached and brightened his eyes.

Bellatrix was shocked and she couldn't seem to hide it. Sirius however continued to smile and left his cousin to contemplate. He was a Black and he knew how to play the Game of Thrones.

* * *

**Please do leave some feedback. Criticism is appreciated and so are Flames. :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or ASOIAF**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. They really motivate me to write more and continue with the story. Hope you like this chapter and do give me your feedback on how i can improve the experience for you.

* * *

**Across the Smoking Sea**

_Cross the Sea on your wings,_

_Hear my song and remember,_

_Soon you'll be, home with me,_

_And then we'll be together._

A smile crawled up Regel's face as he heard the Braavosi courtesan sing to the men aboard the ship. The translucent purple sails of the ship seemed to have blend in with the midnight blue skies, with stars scattered across the horizon.

They had been at the sea for four weeks now, taking passage from one Braavosi ship to another. The Captains of the ships were always warm and accommodating especially when their sight fell on Lady Minerva Dragatto. That is how she had introduced herself to the Captain of the ship that Regel had taken passage on from King's Landing to Dragonstone.

The man hadn't doubted her for a minute and had slunk in a low bow before the aging Sorceress. Over the next two weeks Regel had observed how Minerva had flung her maiden name albeit subtly in the faces of magisters, nobles and captains. What surprised him more was that how a woman who had stayed for most of her life on an island castle, teaching students managing to secure for them not only safe passage but also lodging, money, protection and information. It baffled him to no end.

What ate at his insides even more was the fact that she and the little prince had become inseparable. The day that she held the Prince on Dragonstone was the last day Regel held him.

He wasn't sure whether it was envy or a sense of insecurity stemming out of the envy that was bothering him.

He was happy that the child had found a mother figure and was also convinced of the fact that the Prince's protection was Lady Minerva's top priority as well. Her eyes seemed to brighten and burn with fire when it came to the Prince. He knew she would do anything to protect him and of that he was confident.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings Ser Regel" said a sprightly voice from behind him.

Regel recognised the voice immediately. He had even caught on to the person sneaking upon him a few seconds back.

"The fragrance of peppermint betrays you, Lady Minerva." He said, turning to face her and a smile tugging at his mouth.

If Minerva was impressed she didn't show it. She'd just have to buy more fragrances from now on.

"I'm glad you are using one of your senses. There are others that you should employ as well." She said walking to him and taking a seat on the higher deck to observe the revelry below.

Regel stood silently beside her as she looked down at the sailors making merry with the women who had accompanied them from Lys and would be travelling with them to Tyria.

"Why do you journey with us Regel?" Minerva asked out of the blue, confounding the white knight standing behind her.

He was surprised. He had thought that she understood why he accompanied them.

"What reason do you have to walk beside us when you could return to your brother, _the King_?" She said, not hiding the venom in her voice.

Regel sighed. It was before they set sail from Lys did the news of his brother's coronation reached his ears. Till now, Minerva had said nothing and Regel had said mute on the topic as well but it seemed to him that not all things remained silent for long.

"I'm a Black by birth" Regel began, "_And you keep your Oaths."_ Minerva completed the sentence for him, rising from her seat and turning to look him in the eye.

Silence fell between them and it was Minerva who broke it again, "If it's a vow that keeps you tethered to us and away from your family then I assure you that if you wish to leave I'd not hold it against you." She said looking him in the eye. Regel opened his mouth to protest but she continued, "You'll not be an Oath breaker, trust me." She said, turning her back to him and walking away to her chambers.

Regel stood there for a moment, transfixed by what Lady Minerva had said but the feeling didn't last for long. His mind was made.

* * *

It took them another week to sail across the Summer Sea and finally enter the waters of the Valyrian Freehold. From then they spent three nights on the ship when on the fourth day the Braavosi ship laid anchor at Tyria.

Regel for once was out of his element completely. Anxiety gripped at him with its claws sunk deep into his skin.

If the Free Cities unnerved him, Valyria was out rightly scary. He hated the sun shining bright in the sky, cooking him in his armour. The dust in the air irritated his eyes and spoiled the taste of his mouth. The air also seemed to carry the distinct smell of sulphur which was in sharp contrast with the smell of the salt that he had gotten used to on the sea.

He liked the relatively darker skinned, angular featured and sharp-eyed people even less or maybe it was because they stared at him in wonder. Valyria was everything that he had never seen before nor imagined of seeing.

If Regel felt that the harbour had been overcrowded he was in for a panic attack when he rode into the city with Lady Dragatto and the Prince.

He lowered his cowl on the advice of the elder woman to avoid being stared at. It didn't help settle his anxiety much but it did considerably lower the amount of staring from those around him.

"When we reach the palace it'd be better if you remained silent." She whispered in Regel's ear.

Regel wasn't surprised, by now he had gotten used to the fact that he'd have to do as Lady Dragatto instructed him to.

He shifted his attention from her urgent whispers to the Prince who was sitting comfortably in his guardian's lap and staring at him with smiling, emerald-green eyes. The boy seldom cried for one who had been away from his parents for a long time. Regel hardly remembered the young boy crying or throwing a fuss, or at least he didn't throw one when he was being held by Regel.

Minerva had only recently allowed Regel to hold the child when she saw that the child willingly wanted to be held by the Knight.

It was the night that they set sail from Volantis that the Prince's eyes fell on the White Knight. The Child squirmed in Minerva's arms to get to the White Knight.

Minerva had looked at Regel reproachfully but complied with the child's wishes.

Today, however he had asked him to take the child on her own accord. Regel didn't mind one bit. He was more than sufficient to handle the sword with one hand and the child with other. He had grown accustomed to it over the last few days along with tuning out whatever Lady Dragatto had to say to him.

But one could only ignore to a limit and Lady Minerva said something that forced Regel to listen, "What?" he said, when she took the Prince's name.

Minerva scowled and then lowered her voice, "I said that we mustn't let the King know about Prince _Arydian's_ abilities. They'd look at it as a threat." She said in a deadpan voice.

"Arydian" Regel said surprised at the young Prince's name.

Minerva gave him a questioning look, "Yes, it's a name that befits a King of Valyrian lineage." She said, coming closer she further added, "It was also the name of my father's dragon." She said in a reverent voice.

Regel's blood boiled, "No" he seethed, his hold on the child tightening.

"What?" Minerva asked, "What do you mean?" her sense of calm giving way to her anger.

"His name is not Arydian." Regel seethed, looking down at the Prince.

"Really, until now I wasn't even aware that the boy had a name. I don't remember his parents giving him one in the year that they were alive." Minerva scoffed.

Regel sighed, it was true that Lily and James had never officially announced the name of their child but they had given him a name, "His name's Harry." Regel murmured, a smile making its way to his face.

Minerva inhaled sharply, "That's by far the most ridiculous name" she said, cursing under her breath.

Regel glared at her but Minerva seemed unabashed, "We must find a better name for him. If his parents gave him a name then we must honour their wishes but I must say that Harry is not a name befitting a Prince or a King." She ranted but Regel remained silent.

"Hadrian" she said after a long pause, looking at the young knight.

Hadrian, Regel thought and nodded. Lady Dragatto had suggested many names, most of them being the names of dragons of the old. This was by far the best and Regel agreed.

"Prince Hadrian Potter-Dragatto." Minerva mumbled.

Regel didn't argue with her on that. After all it was her family that had come to the child's rescue. Names were important and having the right name was quintessential.

* * *

His Grace, Sirius Black, King of the Seven Kingdoms and Lord Protector of the Realm sat in the Small Council chamber, his patience wearing out as the other members of his small council quarrelled with each other.

It reminded him of the family reunions that his father and before him his grand-father used to host at Castle Black when he was young. These family gatherings mostly ended with someone's death or exile but mostly death.

Sirius only hoped that he didn't have to find a new council member at the end of this meeting.

He looked to the members sitting on the oval shaped table.

To his right sat his great-uncle Castor Black, Lord of Blackhaven and his Hand of the King. Castor was one of the greatest men that the Black Family had produced. Alas Castor had never married that didn't necessarily mean he didn't have someone to carry his legacy. He had seen to having his heirs and couldn't give a damn if they weren't trueborn.

Sirius had complete faith in his uncle. He knew that the Kingdom would prosper with him as Hand of the King. Castor would see to bringing prosperity to the kingdom. The same way he was sure that his Great-Aunt Cassiopeia would bring justice to the seven kingdoms.

Cassiopeia Black was one of the few who had retained her seat on the Small council. She had served two Kings on the council for the last fourteen years as the Master of Laws with Sirius being her third King.

Opposite him sat Lord Alastor Dayne, the new Captain of the King's guard and the Lord Commander of the city watch. Alastor Dayne was a renowned warrior and he had proved his mettle several times. If truth be told Sirius would have no other but him as the Captain of his King's Guard.

On his left sat the conniving Lady Varya, the Queen of Shadows. Dressed to perfection in her silken robes, Varya wore a face of indifference and unnatural calm. She was his Mistress of Whispers and he had been told time and again that there was no one better than her at what she did and yet he had been told not to trust her for all shadows disappear in the darkness, even the Queen of Shadows.

She was one to be feared but she wasn't the only one. Bellatrix was as dangerous as Varya if not more. As Master of Coin she was an able choice but it seemed to him that Bellatrix wanted more than what she had been offered.

She was also the reason behind the debate ensuing between Lady Varya and his Aunt Cassiopeia.

Bellatrix had suggested that the Kingdom take a loan from the Iron Bank of Braavos so as to quicken the rebuilding of the Riverlands which had been burned to the ground by the Ironborn. The Ironborn didn't have a concept of money therefore it was useless to ask them to pay for the damages. Bellatrix's suggestion was met with approval by Lady Varya who herself hailed from the island city but Cassiopeia had put her foot down appalled at the thought of taking a loan from the Braavosi. Varya didn't show it but she felt insulted. It wouldn't do to have the Spymistress upset.

"Lady Cassiopeia" Sirius said in a gentle voice, drawing his aunt's attention to himself.

Cassiopeia stopped midsentence and turned her head to look at Sirius, her dark grey eyes piercing his own stormy grey.

"I believe that there is nothing wrong in taking a minor loan from the Iron Bank." Sirius said in a low voice, looking the Black matriarch in the eye as he made his opinion known.

Cassiopeia was livid within but she didn't show it but her silence spoke volumes.

If Sirius picked up on Cassiopeia's silent outrage he also caught the smugness that Bellatrix wasn't quite hiding, "However" he added, looking straight at Bellatrix, "I personally believe that the rebuilding of the Riverlands should be taken care of the Lestranges." Sirius said in a placid voice.

As expected Bellatrix spoke before her turn, "I beg your pardon." She said with an arched eyebrow. Sirius also noticed that the hand that she had kept on the table was now balled into a fist but it wasn't Sirius who answered.

"Now, now Bellatrix" Lord Castor said in his ever-so patronizing voice, leaning forward to make his voice heard, "We all know that James asked the Riverlords to break the sieges on your castles, namely Hornvale, Golden tooth, Oxcross and Ashemark because your armies were busy defending Lannisport and Casterly Rock."

"They did what their King asked them to do." Bellatrix cut in.

"Yes, but do you not want those Castles back?" Castor asked nonplussed by the way Bellatrix had cut him mid speech.

If Cassiopeia was angry then Bellatrix was turning white with anger but Lord Castor Black wasn't done yet, "I personally believe that House LeStrange should pay a tribute to the Riverlords as a mark of respect for the pains they took to break the sieges on castles not their own and in turn suffering heavy losses." Castor looked squarely at Bellatrix and the continued, "If the LeStranges don't wish to part with their gold then I believe the Riverlords can be given ownership of Hornvale and the Golden Tooth. That's a decision that lies in the hands of the crown." Castor said, looking at Sirius who pretended to think on the matter.

"I agree with Lord Castor." Cassiopeia piped in, "The efforts of the Riverlords should not go unacknowledged. The Riverlands along with the Reach are the granaries of Britainnos. We must honour them." She said, staring pointedly at her niece.

Sirius was trying hard to fight back a smile.

It seemed all the Blood had been drained from Bellatrix but he had to give it to her, she was yet to lose her composure.

"I believe you are right" she said in a barely audible voice, "I'll speak to Lord LeStrange and I'm sure we'll come to a settlement with the Riverlords." She said, the tone of her voice only slightly rising.

Bellatrix had been silenced today but Sirius knew she'd find a way to get back at her Great Uncle and Aunt. Sirius couldn't have been more pleased, for now the game was going as he wanted it too.

* * *

Regel was having an out of body experience or maybe it was just his state of mind. He would have even believed that Minerva had cast some sort of spell on him that forced him to walk behind her into the Grand Throne Hall of the Emperor of Valyria.

Regel was in two minds. The throne hall for some reason seemed welcoming to him. He found several similarities between the Throne hall of the Red Keep in Britainnos and the Grand Throne Hall of the Valyrian Royal Palace but while the hall seemed familiar and thus welcoming, the people did not.

Hundreds of Lords, Ladies and Warriors stared down at him as he walked down the aisle from the open iron doors to the throne at the head of the chamber under a skylight. The light fell on the man sitting on the plain throne which seemed to be made of stone. It wasn't elegant in any way but nor was it foreboding like the Iron Throne.

It was simple.

The man who sat on the Stone throne drew Regel's curiosity as well. The King like James was young and had the same sharp features and hazel eyes that James had. A simple crown of iron and white metal adorned his head. His smile like James' reached his eyes. The man was honest and that put the White Knight at ease.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Minerva and Regel made a move to bow to the King but to their immense surprise the King rose from his throne and before Minerva could curtsey to him he bowed to the lady.

Minerva was surprised and she couldn't hide it.

Regel smirked at the fact that even she could be taken by surprise.

It was no surprise that when King Aragon, Lord Protector of the Valyrian Freehold bowed to Minerva that the others followed suit and fell into deep bows and curtsies.

When the King rose from his bow he spoke in a voice so that all could hear, "Lords and Ladies of Valyria, join me in welcoming the daughter of Emperor Drake Dragatto, Conqueror of the Western Continent and the Eleventh emperor of the Valyrian Freehold."

Lords and Ladies across the Grand Hall cheered for Lady Minerva Dragatto, Archmage of Dragonstone but she was no longer the Arch mage. She was the Dragon Sorceress, and as she took the offered hand of the Valyrian King she climbed the steps to the Stone Throne and too her rightful place on his left as Lady of Dragonstone with Dragon Prince sitting in her lap, patiently observing those around him.

Regel's anxiety had subsided but he was still not at ease.

It was a new land for him, new people, a new King but he knew that the Game would remain the same, the rules however might change.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that ended on that note. I really like writing about the Politics in the Black Family. I find that really, really interesting.

**Review, Criticism, Flames... all are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOIAF or HP.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank all those who took the time out to review the story. They really keep me going.**

* * *

**The Fallen Bishop**

**16 Years Later**

Sixteen years had passed since the bell tower of King's Landing had been sounded but the night the ancient bells tolled, the people of an empire held their breath.

The commoners prayed for the safety of the Black King while there were those who prayed for his hand. Those who prayed for the King had their wish granted.

Castor Black, Hand of the King for Sixteen Years and Lord of Blackhaven had passed from this life to embark on his next journey in the world beyond.

His death had come as a shock to many. While it was true that he had completed seventy years since his birth, the Lord of Blackhaven had been healthy as a horse. He had even participated in the archery tournament that had been held in the honour of his seventieth name day by the King. Although his hands shook as he knocked his arrows but they didn't flounder much further from the bull's eye. He didn't win the tournament but for a man his age he completed seventh in the overall rankings which was considered impressive.

His death wasn't foreseen and while the Royal family stood strong as he was laid to rest, those who knew them well could see how the Lord of Blackhaven's death had triggered several faults in one go.

The Spymistress, Lady Varya was one such person.

She had greatly respected the stubborn but intelligent Lord. There was no point in denying the fact that he was the best Hand any King could have asked for. He was not only clever but also highly diplomatic. Never would he offend anyone and would talk to everyone with the same amount of politeness. Such a man was Castor Black, a great loss indeed and a Bishop none the less.

As Varya saw it, the King had lost a Bishop who also played the Castle at times. Lord Castor had been the greatest piece in King Sirius' inventory and now since he had lost him; it was easy for those who were proficient in the game to see the breach in the defences but right now the Queen Marlene seemed intent to continue her winning streak.

Every day at Noon after her Small Council meeting, Queen Marlene would invite Varya for a game of chess in her personal solar that looked out to the sea. The sea breeze blowing into the high-roofed chamber was scented with fresh jasmine from the queen's personal glass gardens.

Varya observed the chess board before her.

There was no denying the fact that the Queen was an excellent tactician. Once again it seemed that she had the mistress of whispers cornered at the edge of the board. There was no way she could win.

"Cornered by pawns" Varya muttered under her breath. If Varya was surprised, she hid it well. She had chosen to ignore the advancing pawns and killed the Queen's knights, castles and bishop instead. Although she had heard of pawns winning their master's a victory, today she had seen it.

The Queen smiled and broke into a laugh, "Pawns might move one step at a time but in the end they can be elevated to play more powerful roles." She said as she toppled the crown off Varya's king piece.

Varya smiled knowingly. She knew what the Queen was referring too. The Queen wasn't a politician by nature but she had been raised to be diplomatic and wise like many highborn women. Her marriage into the House of Black and her survival was proof enough of her wisdom, not to mention her cunning.

The Queen was compassionate, yes but she would have made a better ruler than her husband.

"Will you be joining us at the feast tonight Lady Varya." The Queen asked her, rising from her chair. Varya rose and followed her to the balcony, "I have a prior commitment, your grace. I would much regret missing the performance of the Lyseni Water Dancers though. I hear they are exquisite." Varya replied, her tone reverent but honest.

"Yes" Marlene said, "I wish Aries and Maia were here with us. They so loved the performance that the acrobats put up." The Queen, no the mother spoke as she thought about her children.

That was the Queen's flaw Varya thought, a flaw which should never be exposed Varya thought. She liked the Queen.

"I believe Prince Aries takes after his father. Brave, honest, kind…" but before Varya could continue listing his good qualities the Queen cut in.

"Stubborn, headstrong and arrogant" The Queen said, her voice cold and biting, "Just like his father." She further added.

"Princess Maia isn't much different your grace." Varya said, with a smile playing on her lips knowing what the queen thought of her daughter.

"Oh!" The Queen exclaimed, "She's much worse." She yelled in a manner, unbecoming of a Queen and then she laughed, "They both make me want to tear my hair out." She said, her anger giving way to the love that she had for them.

"The Prince and Princess love you very much Your Grace." Varya said trying to cheer the Queen. "It doesn't take a spy master to know that, everyone knows it."

"But that spy mistress knows something that the mother doesn't" The Queen said, turning her head to look at the Spy mistress, surprising her for the second time in the day and this time Varya failed to hide her surprise.

"I don't understand what you mean Your Grace" Varya said, the hesitance in her voice evident.

"Where are my children?" The Queen asked, "They have been gone for months. They are not at Dragonstone nor are they at Castle Black." She huffed, "I even sent a word to Lord Lupin to be on the lookout for them but there hasn't been any word yet."

The Queen was angry at her children. It wouldn't be the first time. In Varya's opinion the children were infuriating but then again they were heirs to the throne of Britainnos and the seven kingdoms. It was a different thing if they didn't act like it.

"The last I heard of the Princess was that she had crossed the moonlit pass through the Mountains of the Moon and was journeying through the emerald forest to white banks." Varya replied and after a moment continued, "The Prince has been elusive but I do know that he's travelling with Lords Welk Lupin, Seamus Finnegan and the Gryffin boys, Damian and Dean."

The Queen stifled, "At least Maia is safe with Lady Zoya and Lady Hena."

Varya sighed, "The Queen's guard duty is to guard the Queen."

"And it is yours to know all that is possible Lady Varya" Lady Raina, Captain of the Queen's guard said in a high and cold voice, silencing the spy mistress as she walked into the chambers, angered by what the spy mistress had just said.

If Varya was offended by the Sworn Sister of the Queen's guard she didn't show it, instead she simply smiled and lightly bowed to the Warrior Sorceress.

"I try and do my best, I haven't _failed_ once" Varya replied softly, hinting at the obvious.

Lady Raina held her silence but the Queen didn't.

"Lady Varya, I believe it is best if you take your leave." Marlene said her warm voice turning icy and distant.

Varya didn't argue and bowed to the Queen as she walked out of the opulent chambers with her head held high and a smile on her face.

The two women who were left behind didn't say anything but strangely the pain they both felt was the same.

* * *

The small council would never be the same, Lady Cassiopeia thought to herself as she took her chair next to the King's.

As the Mistress of Laws her authority was seldom challenged and that too only by the King or her late brother and Hand of the King, Lord Castor Black of Blackhaven. Their other brother Marius had now taken over the Lordship of the woodland palace in Aryalay and the surrounding lands. If she had heard correctly he was even trying to sire an heir.

Cassiopeia had laughed when she had heard the news. She was confident that he could yet sire a couple of children but none of them would ever be able to match Adrastea, Castor's base born daughter who she had been an adoptive mother to.

If need be she would ensure that Marius follow in Castor's footsteps and any able children that he manages to father follow Adrastea without question.

Cassiopeia was broken out of her train of thought as the other councillors walked into the room.

Her niece Bellatrix walked with pride in her wake. With her head held high, she took her seat opposite the King's and gently bowed her head to Cassiopeia who acknowledged her presence and nodded.

The two Black women sat in silence as the other councillors walked in, Lords Filius Gryffin and Edgar Bones served as Master of Trade and Master of Ships respectively. Sirius had made them Councillors because their brothers had aided him during the war against the dark sorcerer. In Cassiopeia's opinion they were both able men and were good at their job. From what little she had heard, she knew that her nephew, the King trusted them more than other members of the council, herself included. That didn't bother her in the slightest. He'd be a fool if he believed otherwise.

The two lords greeted Cassiopeia and each took a seat beside Bellatrix, flanking her from both sides.

It wasn't long before the King walked in with Ser Alastor Dayne, the Lord Commander of the City watch and the Captain of the King's guard however he wasn't the only person who accompanied Sirius. With great effort Cassiopeia managed to hold back a grimace as Arch Mage Albus Dumbledore, Guardian and High Sorcerer of Dragonstone walked into the small council room.

Across the table she saw that Bellatrix too was having trouble schooling her features, nevertheless she greeted the aged sorcerer with a _warm_ smile, something which Cassiopeia was unable to do.

Albus Dumbledore was rarely invited to the Small Council meetings and he was invited only when matters of great importance were to be discussed and such a matter did lie before the council today, a decision on which would impact the entire empire.

As everybody took their seat, Sirius looked around if everyone was present before he began the meeting.

"Lady Varya will not be joining us today your grace." Bellatrix chimed, looking at the other councillors.

"Really, Lady Bellatrix" came Varya's sweet but cutting voice as she walked into the room in her impeccable robes of silk.

"It certainly seemed so." Bellatrix replied, running her finger on the outer rim of her goblet.

Varya chose not to answer, instead she addressed the King, "Pardon me for my late arrival, your grace but just as I was about to make my way to the meeting I received some new information."

Cassiopeia closely observed Varya's face, the woman looked tense and that made Cassiopeia anxious. Varya never looked tense.

* * *

The song of swords reverberated throughout the arena as metal crashed against metal in a deathly dance.

Valyrians were renowned for their battle prowess and technique thus it didn't come as a surprise to anyone when they saw the Princes and the Princess of the royal family sparring in the training arena of Dragon's Bastion.

Battle master Gawain Dragatto looked down from the battlements at his apprentices as they sparred amongst themselves.

He couldn't have asked for anything more than this. Over the years he had trained several children of his family, never thought had he felt as satisfied with his instruction as he did today.

The four children, with the blood of the dragon mage burning through them exuded so much power that Gawain felt as if the earth that he stood on would quake under their collective power.

He observed each of his pupils carefully as they engaged with each other in a dance of death.

Young Elrohir had taken after the dragon riders of old. The prince, of tall and lithe built was one of the formidable warriors that Valyria had seen in decades. He had been a mere boy of nine when his dragon had called out to him. The Prince had woken up one night and gone directly to his parents urging them that he had seen a dragon hatch and the dragon was his, it was calling out to him.

The King had pushed the matter aside thinking that the child was young and had been dreaming. With words of calm and peace he had reason with his son and put him to bed but it so happened that peace would not come to the child and thus after several days of pining, the father gave in to the boy's wishes and agreed to bring him to Dragon's Bastion.

Gawain could not forget the look on King Aragorn's face when he entered with his son by his side in the Dragon's pit along with his own dragon _Kuroxez_ for as soon as he entered a young dragon hatchling came bounding towards the young prince.

Covered in scales of white and copper, the hatchling clung to the young prince's arm and stared at him with his glowing amber coloured eyes.

Aragorn couldn't hide his shock nor could he hide his pain when he left Prince Elrohir behind at Dragon Bastion to begin his training as a dragon mage the very same day. It was a tradition that had been followed for centuries, it could certainly not be broken for an underage Prince and on the contrary it had to be enforced for proper education.

Gawain smiled as the initial days of the young Prince's training came to his mind. Covered in bruises and totally worn out by the end of day, the Prince worked hard at bonding with his dragon and mastery at arms.

Hardly a year had passed when the King came to visit his son along with the Prince's twin and much too Gawain's surprise his great-grandnephew. Gawain had heard about the return of his half-sister from the western continent of Britainnos but in the years she had returned he hadn't met her once for he hadn't visited Tyria in decades and no one but a dragon rider or a dragon mage was allowed to come to Dragon's Bastion.

If Gawain didn't believe in destiny he'd have never been able to believe the magic that he saw unfold with his very own eyes.

The young prince who had been happy to see his brothers took them to the hatchery where they kept the dragon's eggs. Gawain had followed them as Aragorn decided to take flight on his dragon that he hadn't flown in a very long time.

Under the watchful gaze of the aged dragon mage and battle master, the boys began to examine the colourful dragon eggs with their rippling scaly texture.

Gawain shouldn't have been surprised but he couldn't contain his astonishment when he heard the reverberating crack echo through the hatchery. The Prince's twin had managed to awaken a dragon from its stony slumber and his wonder knew no bounds as the sapphire blue dragon bounded on its feeble legs towards the younger prince.

The young prince Elladin was in as much shock as the rest of them but his shock was no match to that of his Lord father's when he returned from his flight. The Young King couldn't have been more proud or more shocked than he already was.

While the King laughed with his sons, Gawain noticed the half-hearted smile on his great nephew's face. He saw how the father kissed his sons on their forehead and told them how proud he was of them. He saw the sadness in the child's eyes when Aragorn hugged him after he hugged his sons.

Gawain sighed as he realised the possibility that the child might never be a dragon rider even though he was of his blood, the blood of the dragon mages.

That night Gawain took the green-eyed child to the forest with him. He had introduced himself as Hadrian, Prince of Dragonstone but the last part had been more of a whisper and thus to Gawain he was just Hadrian of House Dragatto, nothing more.

As they walked deep into the forest with Gawain telling the young Hadrian about the dragon mages of old and the great dragons they rode they soon came to a halt as they heard an ear-splitting screech.

Hadrian covered his ears but Gawain's face lost its warmth and pain marred his face.

Slowly, he raised his hand and closed his eyes with a silent spell on his lips.

Hadrian was all but confused as he saw the old man stand steady, seemingly not bothered by the screeches of some beast. Hadrian felt anguish hit him, anguish not his own but with the anguish there was a desire to comfort.

Something tugged at him, an invisible power which his Aunt Minerva referred to as magick. She said that magick guided a person towards their destiny and if he ever felt magick tug at him he was to always follow it without question for it would always lead him true.

Gawain remembered that day well when Hadrian walked into the night away from him. Gawain hadn't even realised when the boy had left his side. As Gawain remembered he opened his eyes to find the young Prince missing swallowed by the darkness. Fear struck him for having lost one of his children. He remembered how he had set out to look for the young prince, calling out to the other dragon mages in Dragon's bastion to help search for the boy.

Gawain had feared for the boy's life but it seemed that his fear had been completely unwarranted for. Three nights after Hadrian went missing he was found sleeping soundly on the eastern shore of the island by a dragon rider.

The Mage along with his dragon made their way to the boy but just as they drew close enough they were shot at with dragon fire from behind. The Mage's dragon protected him with his wings and the mage himself mounted his dragon and too to the air.

As he looked back he saw a young emerald green dragon crouching over the boy, his fangs bared threateningly.

Gawain remembered how he along with several other mages and with King Aragorn had ridden to bring the boy back and save him from the dragon but when they reached there they realised the boy didn't need to be saved rather it seemed destiny had saved him.

It wasn't long before Gawain recognized the dragon. It was a young dragon which had once belonged to a talented mage of House Zairyon. The dragon's rider had died from a fever and left her dragon bereft of her bond mate.

Dragons usually bonded for life but what Gawain saw unfolding before him had been truly astonishing then and remained a wonder even today.

As the young Prince parried his brothers' thrusts and in turn cut through their armour he marvelled at how the young prince had grown over the years since he had bonded with his dragon.

Metal clashed against metal once more and in a blinding flash of light which even forced the battle master to cover his eyes, he heard the Princes complain and their sister laugh as she disarmed all of them and stood victorious.

Princess Elene was nothing like her brothers yet she was better than all of them put together except perhaps Hadrian, Prince of Dragonstone.

Gawain observed the young lithe warrior with light skin, dark hair and jade green eyes that burned with fire. Yes, the boy would make a great King but of which Kingdom, that was yet to be decided. Gawain sighed and turned his back to the siblings as they resorted to playing amongst themselves. In the distance though he heard the roar of a dragon.

* * *

**Review. Feedback really motivates me to write more and improve the reading experience for you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or ASOIAF**

* * *

**The Taming of Dragons**

Lady Minerva Dragatto stood beside King Aragorn of Valyria as he chaired the daily court in the crystal palace.

There were times when she sat on his throne and presided over the court in his absence, especially when he rode to Dragon's Bastion to meet with his children and her Hadrian.

Minerva couldn't be happier than she was now. She had detested Dragonstone and Britainnos. Unlike her sister she had always wanted to return to Valyria, her father's home and become a dragon rider. Unfortunately she could never fulfil her dreams and was forced to live as the Lady of Dragonstone.

Not anymore, Minerva thought as the daily proceeding of the court ended and the ministers and nobles bowed out from the great hall.

As Aragorn stood up from his throne, Minerva made an effort to bow to him but he quickly chided her to not do so, saying that he felt embarrassed when she did so.

"It is important to show the King the respect that he deserves." Minerva replied as her great nephew asked her to walk with him to his solar.

"But you are the Lady of Dragonstone, the daughter of Draig Dragatto the Greatest Dragon Mage ever." Aragorn said, emphasising on her station and what it meant in Valyria, "Technically, you should be ruling." He further added.

Minerva heartily laughed as she shook her head in denial, "I don't think I'm quite meant for ruling Aragorn." She chuckled, "but I dare say Elene would make a good Queen. She has the wits, the wisdom and the will." Minerva added as she spoke of the young princess.

"And whimsical, My Lady" Aragorn added, "or should I say a little too impulsive." The King said coming to a sudden halt in the middle of the corridor.

Minerva stopped in her tracks as well and turned to face Aragorn, "She'd have made a Great Queen Aragorn."

"Yes, but she is _not_ my heir." Aragorn said, beginning to walk again at a slower pace than usual.

"Daughters seldom are." Minerva replied in an unusually dry voice.

Aragorn didn't comment and hastily took his leave from Minerva who continued to walk down the corridor to her own solar.

She'd have walked only a few footsteps when another pair of feet fell in step beside her.

"You are not very subtle while showing your fondness for the Princess, my lady" the man cloaked in white said in his deep baritone.

Minerva whirled on the spot and turned around to face her White Knight, her fiery eyes boring into his calm grey ones.

"I'll not be spoken to like that Valiyal" Minerva said, her voice threatening and full of malice.

"It's Regel" the White Knight replied, in a slightly raised but calm voice.

"Don't forget your place." Minerva threatened, "You swore an oath…" she began with a finger raised towards him but before she could complete the sentence the knight cut in.

"Don't remind me of my oaths, my lady." Regel said, maintaining his composure.

"You swore an oath to Hadrian" Minerva said, "I don't see you protecting him." She mocked, knowing full well that Regel wasn't allowed to set foot on Dragon's Bastion.

"Nor can you, my lady" Regel said his voice lighter than a whisper, "And might I remind you that you are a Dragatto by birth." The White knight said before he turned his back to the Lady of Dragonstone, leaving her fuming and writhing in anger.

* * *

Sitting up on his bed and staring out of the window, that is how Prince Elrohir found his cousin Hadrian when he went to fetch him from the barracks for their evening meal.

"I don't understand why you make it a point to see the setting sun." Elrohir complained, not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"I find it beautiful" Hadrian replied, unperturbed by what the Prince had said, "and especially when the sea turns a molten gold and the sky an ochre yellow." He further added his voice an epitome of calmness.

Elrohir waited for Hadrian and didn't speak until the sun had set completely. When it did, Hadrian got up from his bed and joined his brother at the door of the barracks from where they began to walk to the central hearth in complete silence.

"Do you wish to go home?" Elrohir asked, his curiosity hidden.

"I'm still giving thought to that question myself." Hadrian answered, knowing fully well which home Elrohir had asked him about. He hadn't meant the Crystal Palace in Tyria which had been Hadrian's home for as long as he remembered. No, Elrohir was referring to their great-great grandfather's seat in the western empire on the continent of Britainnos.

"What would you suggest me to do?" Hadrian asked his cousin as they neared the central hearth.

Elrohir sighed, "I'd suggest that you don't need to go anywhere. Your home's with us Hadrian." He said with a genuine smile on his face and walked ahead leaving Hadrian behind rooted on the spot.

* * *

It wasn't often when Regel got a chance to beat Minerva at her own game.

In the years that had passed Regel had been forced to remember lessons regarding court and politics that he had long forgotten and now as his childhood lessons helped him survive the Valyrian court and politics, he couldn't help thank his parents for those gruelling long hours that they spent teaching him and Sirius.

Regel's thought process stopped as he thought of his brother, it always did when he thought of him.

Sirius was King and Lord Protector of Britainnos.

There were times when Regel often thought about what would happen when he would return to Britainnos with Harry. Would his brother return the crown to its rightful Heir? And if not, would Regel have the courage to spill the blood of his own family? Would he then be able to keep his oath?

No, he would rather die than break his oath and he was certain that if the Prince laid claim to the throne Sirius would more than happily give it back to Hadrian.

He sighed as he thought of his Prince. Half a year had passed since he had last met the Prince.

As a youngling, the Valyrian term for a child the Prince when not in company of his cousins usually spent time with him, his Valiyal, the Valyrian term for Sworn Guardian.

The Queen of Dawn, Lady Arwen Dragatto had christened him with the term much to Minerva's disgust. While Minerva never denied the affection that Regel held for the Prince, she also never expressed any appreciation for him either.

Truth be told, Minerva wanted Regel gone for he was the last link that the Prince had to Britainnos and his parents.

It angered Minerva whenever Hadrian spoke of Britainnos and every time he inquired about it. Minerva was content in her new life as the Lady of Accem and Dragonstone, the latter of which she didn't hold. She didn't want to return to Britainnos and didn't want Hadrian to go back either for reasons known only to her.

Over the years she had convinced him of his station as a Prince of the Valyrian Royal family and in Regel's opinion overwhelmed the boy with the burden to become the most powerful dragon rider there ever had been. While it was true that she had his best interests in heart, Regel wasn't sure how many of those interests were her own.

A growl escaped past his lips as the thought of Minerva and her scheming began to fill his mind.

"There's a dragon inside of you as well." came a tinkling voice from behind him.

Sighing, Regel closed his eyes for a brief moment and turned to face the woman to whom the voice belonged.

He bowed his head as a mark of respect to the King's sister, Lady Narya of Dragon's Keep.

Narya tsked, clearly annoyed at Regel and she walked towards him with her robes swirling around her.

"You are the Valiyal of the Prince of Dragonstone." Narya exclaimed, "You should not bow to me."

A smile made its way to Regel's lips as the two began to walk together, "And you should not express annoyance so easily My Lady. It is unbecoming of someone of your station."

"That's why my father didn't choose me as his Heir." Narya said in a bitter voice but Regel knew she held no contempt for her brother, the King.

"Women seldom do, My Lady" Regel added, somewhat hesitantly knowing full well how easy it was to offend the Dragon Sorceress. He seemed to be in luck though, "That's sad now isn't it." She replied, noncommittal on her thoughts regarding the matter.

"I know that the Lady of Accem wishes for the Princess to ascend to the throne." Regel said, his voice a whisper now.

"Careful Valiyal" Narya said teasingly, "You wouldn't want someone to rat you out the Lady of Accem.", she added with a smile playing across her lips.

Regel gave a throaty laugh, "I choose my company wisely, My Lady"

"And I mine" Narya said, sneaking a glance towards the white knight as they walked to the glass gardens.

* * *

A conch horn in the middle of the night woke the riders from their sleep.

When it was blown for a second time, the riders hastened to wear their leathers and armour.

Before the horn could be blown for the fifth time, one could hear several footfalls making their way to the central keep of Dragon's Bastion.

Among a hundred or so soldiers stood a dozen odd dragon mages donning armour made of Valyrian steel.

In front of the gathering stood the Elder Council of Dragon's Bastion and the Valyrian freehold.

In the far corner stood, Lady Haveira, the only woman on the Elder's council and the most powerful water mage the Valyrians had yet to see.

On the other side stood Arch mages Palleion and Kovin, they served as battle masters in Dragon's Bastion and war tacticians in the event of war or war like situations in the King's council.

At the head of the council stood, Lord Gawain Dragatto, the only dragon rider among the four gathered members of the Elder Council.

Many among the ranks of the dragon riders felt that a mockery had been made out of the Elder Council for it only seated one dragon mage. There were those who felt that the other five seats on the Elder Council should also be filled with dragon riders or mages.

Hadrian thought differently.

To him the Elder Council seemed well balanced in terms of power as Lord Gawain Dragatto alone could be considered equivalent in all aspects to all the five councillors put together.

The fifth councillor was surprisingly missing from the meeting, Lady Anarya Dragatto, Guardian of Valyria and the King's Valiyala.

"You know why you have been summoned?" Lord Gawain asked of the gathered knights and riders, each of whom fell silent when the High Councillor opened his mouth speak.

Lord Gawain's eyes scoured those who were assembled but soon they came to rest upon a young girl standing amongst warriors much older than her.

It seemed that the girl realised that she was meant to answer a question which was never asked but then again she gave the right answer, "To protect Valyria, My Lord with fire and blood." She said and as she spoke the last three words, her forest green eyes enflamed with determination.

A smile found its way to Gawain's mouth.

"Yes child. We'll protect Valyria with fire and blood." He said his voice turning grave.

Addressing the gathered warriors he then said, "Fleets of Ghiscari ships from the new cities and the ruined islands have been seen sailing towards Valyria. There are over a hundred warships and so many galleys and cogs that a number could not be determined." His eyes darkened as he completed the sentence.

Hadrian could feel the chill in the air accompanied by the silence, the silence of death and gloom.

The Ghiscari were the Valyrians' mortal enemies. The two had been fighting each other for centuries to gain control over the Eastern Continent. For centuries the Valyrians had proved their might and authority on the strength of their dragons and the magic associated with them but in the last century and especially during the last few decades, few dragons had been born and of those few only a handful survived to adulthood and bonding with a rider.

Dragon's bastion was home to twenty three dragon riders, eight apprentice riders and eleven fledglings.

The latter was useless for anything except spurting fire and defence of a castle while the dragon riders and their apprentices could cause havoc and rain death over invading armies but then again even dragons were not completely immune to weapons. While they could survive several mortal injuries, they could be killed and it was easier to kill them if there rider was injured or killed before them.

This was the technique most Ghiscari commanders had adopted over the decades and had succeeded as well only to be thrown back.

Valyrians had time and again snatched victory from destructions maw. So far they had been lucky but as Hadrian studied Lord Gawain's face, uncertainty began to set in and with it anxiety.

"You will all ride with the wind before the break of day and rain fire on the enemies." He said as he turned his back to the gathered knights and riders and walked away with the Council falling in step behind him.

Hadrian backed away as well and fell into the shadows.

He needed to know more about this and he knew just what to do to gather more information.

* * *

**A/N: Review. It'd be great to have feedback from you guys.  
**


End file.
